super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blur (Elreak Ianros)/Biography
You may be looking for: The Blur (Earth 1016). Elreak Ianros, more commonly known as The Blur '(of ''Earth-Prime), is currently 26, a former member of the S.P.L.A.C.K Agency and a founding member of the '''Super Alliance. He is a superhero capable of traveling at superspeed, opening dimensional rifts and more by utilizing and manipulating the unstable energies of the No-Space; allowing him to perceive the world around him within attoseconds along with moving at speeds close to Mach 40. Alongside Echo; The Blur leads and maintains the Super Alliance, monitoring not only the facility but the heroes as well. He also trains new recruits to control their powers so that they may use them for good. The Blur regularly fights alongside his division codenamed Alpha. Although he does not currently have a sidekick (nor has he any intention to), he works alongside his best friends, Everlasting, and Psyche along with his fiancé, Echo. He is constantly fighting his archenemy known as the Mystic Monolith. Monolith has been reported numerous times around Aik City causing various crimes, but The Blur has been unable to catch him as he vanishes right before The Blur is able to catch him. Private Life While Elreak does spend a great deal of time as his other persona; he does require his own personal freedom from The Blur, particularly so that he and Arika can spend time and earn a steady income. To earn a great deal of money; Elreak works as a Freelance Software Developer where he primarily deals in Cyber Security for large organizations and companies across the globe. Though using these skills, he has developed software for his own Suit, along with the creation of the A.I: ALYSSA and the Primary Communications Network for the Super Alliance. Being a freelance also allows him to function as The Blur without running the risk of being fired and/or anyone noticing that he disappears as The Blur appears on the scene of a crime. Because of his renown across the world; he has been approached by a number of smaller, yet well known criminal organizations to secure their dealings, which he greatly uses to his own advantage. Creating their software allows him to access into their networks and view every piece of data; incriminating or otherwise. As a result, many of these smaller crews have been apprehended and incarcerated with the evidence he has attained. Spending time with Arika is one of Elreak favourite and most frequent activities; often spending every moment he is not working or racing around the city with her. Though there are exceptions to this, as they have often made their relations to one another in their costumes very well known. Despite his initial worry for her safety should any super-villain learn either of their identities, he has faith and belief that no criminal; no matter how crazed who would dare attempt to go after her to get to him. As such they show significant public displays of affection for each other both in and out of costume. Though the relations with one another means a great deal to them both; it has been proven on a few Earths that losing Arika would cause Elreak to twist and deform; in the instance where he was forced to kill her himself, he became the super-villain known as Contra. That being said, the idea of what would happen if Arika were to lose Elreak has not been discovered nor considered by any. __NOEDITSECTION__